


Zayn, I Love You.

by Menxharry



Category: Falling out of love - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, Sad - Fandom, Zarry Stylik - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menxharry/pseuds/Menxharry
Summary: Tags: Sad fic. Short story. ZarryStylik eh?I wanna tell y'all that Harry isn't cheating in this, he feels out of love. Read on. Thanks :)♥♥The Larry version to this is on my wattpad (Lewistumblebumble) and it is called "Louis, I love you"





	Zayn, I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Sad fic. Short story. ZarryStylik eh? 
> 
> I wanna tell y'all that Harry isn't cheating in this, he feels out of love. Read on. Thanks :)   
> ♥  
> ♥
> 
> The Larry version to this is on my wattpad (Lewistumblebumble) and it is called "Louis, I love you"

Another day, Zayn woke up to an empty bed, Harry was in the kitchen (No I'm not showing Haz as a womaniser or that he's cheating) they've been very distant lately and it hurts him. Very much. Just a month before, they were celebrating their 4th anniversary, but now, getting one simple hug from his Harry is like an impossible task. Zayn, is however trying to ignore the fact that he knows what's happening. He however wants to pretend he doesn't.. because that obviously hurts less. 

It has become a routine for Zayn since two months, waking up to an empty bed, making breakfast on his own, surprisingly he's become better at cooking.. sleeping without hearing to Harry's "goodnight sunshine". 

Sunshine? Maybe, Zayn's moon in the darkness found another sunshine. That's what haunted him the most

Liam noticed the change in Zayn pretty easily... he thinks he doesn't show it but he does..

The red colour in his eyes,  
Waking up with puffy eyes,  
Yet having dark circles,  
Zayn growing thinner..

Waking up everyday, was something really different. He was called the most amazing names by his best boyfriend ever, but his insecurities have now taken over. Since the last two months, getting Harry to hug him was like an impossible task. Zayn laughed at his fate..

Funny how months ago, they couldn't stop kissing and cuddling, and now, Zayn doesn't even know what it feels like to be held. 

"Zee" Liam called for him.  
"Yeah?"   
"Are you okay mate?"   
Zayn sighed. How long would this go? For how long does he have to lie to himself? It was a long silence.

And yet, he did the same mistake again.  
"Yeah, I am"

It hurts to say this but, Liam knows.  He notices everything, all he did was pull Zayn into the famous Ziam Hug and that was all it took 

For Zayn, to breakdown. 

Harry passed by, and raised an eyebrow at Li as if he didn't care, deep inside, he cares. This was a moment of dilemma for Harry and Liam shooting daggers created tension in the atmosphere.

Harry walked in a fast pace to them, pulled Zayn from Liam and held him. Like how it was before, that's when Harry realised what he's been missing for the past two months. 

That's when Harry realised how much skinnier his boyfriend had turned. 

How much he missed kissing him and hugging him, and cuddling him. 

Harry missed everything. But, something just didn't click. Why did he feel like he doesn't love his Zanymore? 

Because he doesn't.  Not anymore. It's bitter, but that's the truth. 

Harry misses Zayn and everything associated with him, because they've been attached for more than seven years. Harry kept telling himself this. 

Harry was rubbing Zayn back but he pulled away, now a bit calmer.. 

He stared into the distance thinking.. 

"If lies are what makes me happy, lie to me Harry.  Please, I can't take this" 

And at that moment, it felt like Harry read Zayn's mind because he said   
"Zayn, I love you!" 

That's when everything broke down, Zayn knew his Harry doesn't love him anymore. He doesn't want to know. They've never been this distant lately and that obviously means something right? Right? 

Later that night, there was no goodnight wish.. only the "Zayn I love you" ringing in his head.  He knew it wasn't in the same way anymore.  But that made him happy for one last time, before he sleeps forever. 

The next morning was chaotic, but Harry realised what he did. It was too late, he knew he was doing something wrong but all he could do now, is to sit in front of Zayn's, his own boyfriends's body and shout I love you.

This time, he meant it for real, in the way they were always supposed to mean. But Zayn wasn't there to listen to his cries.

He was just too distracted maybe, too much pressure, and Harry, had hurt himself too. 7 years later, his womanizer image has still not gone and he stayed away only to protect Zayn, cause he knows how fragile and triggered Z could get, if he sees the cuts. 

But now, he had already distanced himself, and nothing can be undone now.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic works on the lyric  
> "Why won't you ever be the first one to break" 
> 
> Cause H is always portrayed as the vulnerable one. 
> 
> What I tried doing here was that, Harry distances himself from Zayn to protect him, yet again, putting other's safety and happiness first, before his own. 
> 
> I hope you like it,   
> Ana ♡


End file.
